A Nap and a Goodbye
by cinderalex
Summary: A lovely little one-shot set on the train back from Hogwarts in which an expectant Hermione awaits her first kiss and an oblivious Ron reads.


Author's Note- When reading other pieces of fanfiction, I'm wary when an author admits to never having written anything before. So I'll just leave that part out. ;-) This story was inspired by and was going to be dedicated to my handsome loverboy. However G-dog is a lazy punk who doesn't read for fun (sorta like our Ron?), so instead this is dedicated to my roomie, my beta! I heart you like woah, Bridgie!

This makes most sense at the end of Sixth year, in terms of cannon and such, but whatever. Actually, according to my dear sister, this could have happened at the end of fifth year. (She suspects that Ron and Hermione are already a couple and silly Harry is just very out of tune with his best friends what with worrying about Voldemort and all.) I dunno, nor do I really care. The time doesn't matter because, after reading this you will be like: "Plot? What plot?"

A Nap and a Goodbye

Hermione attempted to sort through the events of the past few months as she gazed through her window at the blurred shapes whizzing past the train. Finding she was simply too tired to deal with the muddle of excitement and horror, she turned to her companion. Ron was absorbed in the present she'd given him for their one month anniversary earlier that morning, a book about chess strategy. She had wanted to buy him A _Chess_hire Conflict: History of the Marbelous War between Black and White, but she had settled on Strategy Guide For Winners: Wizard's Chess because she wanted Ron to actually read it.

"Ron, may I lay down?" She ventured, wondering if he'd hear her.

Ron muttered something incoherent.

"Ron?" She questioned a bit more forcefully.

He looked up from his book. "What?"

"I'm going to lay down, okay?"

He blinked at her, clearly confused. "Why are you asking me? Go ahead, stretch out. Take a nap." He gestured to the empty bench across from the one on which they sat. Returning to his book, he continued, "I'm trying to understand a really complicated move here if you don't mind."

Hermione sighed and kicked off her shoes. Deciding to ignore his inane suggestion she proceeded to sprawl out on their current bench, carefully placing her head into Ron's lap. He gasped, and began to sputter out something, but he must have thought the better of it because he quickly returned to reading. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his solid thigh beneath her cheek. She took deep, even breaths, pretending to be asleep.

After a while, Ron laid is his book down gently on the floor of the compartment. Hermione quickly shut her peeking eyes again as Ron turned to glance down at her. He must have bent over because she felt his warm breath against her face. He brushed a broom-callused finger across her cheek, her nose, her forehead, her eyelids, her lips, her neck. She shivered. "Hermione? Did I wake you up?" She decided to keep up the pretense of sleep, remaining still and silent, taking slow, measured breaths despite the pounding of her heart. She hoped he didn't notice that it was hammering loud enough for the next compartment to hear.

Hermione felt Ron bend over to where he had set his book. He rifled through it, softly. Immediately, she realized he was taking out the note she had tucked inside it before giving it to him that morning. As she had spent several hours composing and editing the note, she could picture it exactly.

_Dear Ron, _

_I have a couple of things I want to tell you. I could just say them to you, but this way you'll have them written down, to remember later. _

_First, happy one month anniversary! You have given me great strength and support when I needed it most (during exams!). As always, I have so much fun with you. You really know how to make me laugh! I treasure our relationship, and our friendship. _

_Second, I am going to miss you so much over the holiday. We aren't going to be seeing each other for over two months. Today, on the train, is the last time we'll actually see each other. Write to me. I'll write you all the time, every day if you want. I'll send you postcards and pictures. _

_Oh no, I already miss you. This reminds me of a song I loved as a little girl. The chorus goes like this: _

_So **KISS **me and smile for me,  
Tell me that you'll wait for me,  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane.  
Don't know when I'll be back again.  
Oh babe, I hate to go.  
(From "Leavin' on a Jet Plane" by John Denver) _

_Hugs and **KISSES**,_

_Hermione _

She desperately hoped Ron got the hint. She wanted her first kiss. Today. Because she wasn't going to get it for another two months if Ron failed. Too bad Ron was completely oblivious to her signals. She had been gazing at his lips and subtly licking her own for two weeks now.

Suddenly, she heard shouts from outside the compartment. Beneath her, she felt Ron's quads tighten. As prefects, they should go check out what was happening. But she didn't want to. She wanted to lie on Ron's lap feigning sleep for the rest of her life. Well, maybe not that long. When, then, would she get kissed?

Hermione heard the door to the compartment open and then slam shut. Someone had entered, gasping for breath. Ron shuffled to hide the letter he'd been contemplating, obviously embarrassed of it, or perhaps of his sentimentality towards it.

"Ron! Hermi—," Ginny began loudly, cutting off abruptly, presumably when she realized Hermione was sleeping. She continued, but more softly, "Sorry, but doesn't look like I woke her. I was going to tell you to control some third years who set off a dung bomb several cars back, but she looks so peaceful. I'm sure someone else will take care of the problem."

"Yeah. I really don't want to wake her. She's had a really tough end of the year, you know?"

"Haven't we all? I envy her. I wish I could sleep."

"I'm surprised your racket didn't wake her up." He paused, stroking Hermione's hair. "Erm, Ginny, do you think we could not tell mum and dad and everyone about this, me and Hermione, I mean, for awhile? Harry either. I don't know if I could handle that right now. Me and Hermione, we want to keep it a bit of a secret."

"Sure, but I can't guarantee I won't drop hints," Ginny chuckled.

Even though her eyes were closed, Hermione was sure Ron grimaced.

"I'll just be going then. The train should be in London soon and I'm sure you'll want to give your _goodbyes._" The smirk in her voice was obvious.

Hermione heard the compartment door open and close again. She and Ron sat there absorbing each other presence for several minutes. When she was fairly certain they were close to the station, Hermione stretched, as if waking up. Ron watched, enthralled. She rose, smiling at him.

"I guess we should get ready to go," She said softly, rolling her shoulders. Ron was watching her more intensely now. He stood so they were facing each other.

"'Mione, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too, Ron."

His arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her close. Slipping her hands into his hair, she buried her face in his neck. The length of his body felt delicious pressed against her. She could feel his breath and heart beat quickening. He pulled back from her, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Now was his chance to kiss her.

Her every hope was confirmed as his gaze wandered down to her lips. Deliberately, she wet them and met his eyes. He drew a deep breath and her stare fell to his lips. They opened.

"'Mione... can I have another hug?"

She threw her arms around him, embracing him as tight as she could, not certain whether to scream in frustration or fall in love him. She chose the latter.

The train screeched to a halt, and they broke apart, hurriedly exiting the compartment.

* * *

Later that evening, as Hermione lay in bed contemplating the train ride home, or more precisely the end of the train ride, she heard a tapping at her window. She opened it and Pig flew excitedly inside, a note attached to his leg. 

_Hermione, _

_Sorry about earlier. I dunno, I just... I dunno. I meant to, you know, I really did. _

_I miss you. _

_Hugs and **KISSES**, _

_Ron _

Quickly, she penned a response and attached it to Pig, sending him on his way.

_Ron, _

_You. Owe. Me. _

_Love, _

_Hermione _

Disclaimer: The characters, the world, none of its mine, okay? Sorry. And that adorable song, also not mine! Thank you J.K. Rowling and John Denver.


End file.
